We All Fall Down (Fear the Walking Dead)
| director = Adam Davidson | story = Brett C. Leonard Kate Barnow | teleplay = Kate Barnow | length = 44 minutes | guests = * Catherine Dent as Melissa Geary * David Warshofsky as George Geary * Jeremiah & Maverick Clayton as Harry Geary * Aria Lyric Leabu as Willa Geary * Jake Austin Walker as Seth Geary | prev = Monster | next = Ouroboros | episode_list = List of Fear the Walking Dead episodes | season_article = Fear the Walking Dead (season 2) }} "We All Fall Down" is the second episode of the second season, and the 8th episode overall of the post-apocalyptic horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, which aired on AMC on April 17, 2016. Plot The group docks on a nearby island to escape pursuit of the unknown ship. Daniel and Ofelia stay behind on the boat to keep an eye on Strand, while Travis and the others investigate a house on the shore, which is inhabited by a family. Inside the house, George informs the group that every major city on the West Coast, including San Diego, has been burned down by the military. The next morning, Travis and his family help George with daily tasks, such as eliminating walkers that wash up on shore and building fences to keep them out. George's wife Melissa privately requests that Madison take her children with them when they leave the island. Meanwhile, Daniel breaks into Strand's quarters and finds a submachine gun and a map leading to Strand's true destination: Mexico. Nick warns Travis and Madison that he suspects George is planning to poison his entire family as part of a suicide pact. Travis and Madison try to take George's two younger children, but one of them prematurely ingests some of the poison and turns, killing their mother. The group tries to flee with the remaining child, but George's older son stops them, and they are forced to leave the remains of George's family behind on the island. Reception "We All Fall Down" received positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it garnered a 79% rating with an average score of 7.04/10 based on 14 reviews. The site consensus reads, ""We All Fall Down" adds complexity to Fear the Walking Dead's characters as well as its narrative arc, backing up a deliberately paced plot with enough teasing mystery to lure viewers into the next episode."https://www.rottentomatoes.com/tv/fear_the_walking_dead/s02/e02 Matt Fowler of IGN gave "We All Fall Down" a 6.8/10.0 rating stating; ""We All Fall Down" took our heroes to shore, as if the sea itself were the open road, filled with roadblocks and pit stops. It's a cool concept. As was the idea of a mirror family. A tight-knit clan all about self-reliance and dying together. But, like the premiere, flat scenes and rotten character choices weighed this one down too." Ratings "We All Fall Down" was seen by 5.58 million viewers in the United States on its original air date, below the season premiers rating of 6.67 million by over a million. References Category:2016 American television episodes Category:Fear the Walking Dead episodes